A Weekend With Stiles And Malia
by LycoX
Summary: While Scott and Kira are off having time to theirselves, Stiles decides to spend his time productively by repairing his relationship with Malia. (Sequel to True Alpha Vs. Thunder Kitsune)
1. Chapter 1

**A Weekend**

 **With Stiles**

 **And Malia**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. This is something I've been meaning to do for a long while now but never got around too until now. This is set in the True Alpha vs. Thunder Kitsune verse and is happening around the same time as 'A Weekend Away' that features Scott and Kira on their own at Deaton's cabin. And Youya, if you're reading this, thanks for the 'Here Comes The BOOM!' review and I honestly never thought the exclamation marks were an issue since no one's really said much on it. That and I always felt it appropriate to place them as I've been doing so. Also, a little back story on this is that I had something different in mind then what you readers will see in this story until I remembered the fact that Stiles' leg was broken thanks to the Beast during the events of True Alpha vs. Thunder Kitsune. Making it so that I would have to change what I had in mind.**

 **Which would have involved Stiles and Malia going to a club for some fun. Anyways! On with the show!**

* * *

Shortly after Malia had helped Stiles get home the day after the charity Lacrosse game, Stiles had told the girl he was going to need some time to deal with the fact he'd been a real crappy boyfriend to her and Malia reluctantly accepted that even though she hated it greatly. What she didn't realize is that it would take him nearly two and a half weeks to properly deal with the crap that was on his mind and because of it, she was rapidly starting to lose hope by the time Thursday of the third week rolled around. She had a feeling he probably would have been able to deal quicker if it hadn't of been for his busted leg, the current threats, and the fact The Beast had pretty much destroyed his beloved jeep. Rumor had it that he even had a private funeral for the thing and cried like a baby the entire time with Scott being there for emotional support. Or at least as much emotional support he could offer anyway when he found the whole thing to be a little on the ridiculous side anyways! So far he had yet to replace the jeep and had been making do by getting rides from others in the Pack to get to where he needed to be.

And Malia's was currently where he needed to be and Mason and Corey were thankfully willing to bring him there after he had called up Mason a little earlier to see if it'd be possible to get that ride. And due to his own experiences after the crap with the Nogitsune, Stiles could tell just how effected the kid was after his ordeal with being nearly lost inside an old threat and the damage the thing had caused on the path to coming back into the world fully. Corey himself clearly had his own issues too but both boys were leaning on one another for emotional support and Stiles had even offered an ear for them if they needed it. He'd even gone so far as to say that they could always talk with the others in the Pack if they needed too to get things off their chest if he or someone else wasn't available at the time. Course if they really wanted to get things going, they could always talk with Deaton's therapist sister Marin Morrell. Hearing they had access to someone like that surprised the two boys and had Corey questioning why the Hell none of them were going to her for their issues that was clearly there after all the crap they'd been through!

Even going so far as to point out that had any of the Pack talked with her, Theo's mechinations probably could have been avoided and things wouldn't have gotten so bad that the Pack was split for awhile like it had been. Stiles ended up facepalming himself as he hadn't even thought of that idea at all, though Mason helpfully pointed out that sometimes the obvious thing isn't always so obvious when dealing with multiple issues that were also oh so nice and stressful. And once they were at the Tate house, Stiles hesitated for a moment before getting out of the car and making his way towards the steps with the use of his crutches that he hated using thanks to his still busted leg. The boys stayed where they where in case things didn't go so well for their friend. Knocking on the door and hearing the dog start to bark, Stiles didn't have long before Mr. Tate himself opened the door and immediately started to glare at him! Making the teenager gulp a little at the intensity of it! "And what brings you here Stilinski? If its to hurt my daughter even more I will make good on my threat with that gun." Warned the man seriously.

Stiles quickly shook his head over that. "No! That's, that's NOT why I'm here at all Mr. Tate. I swear! I just, I just really need to talk with Malia alright? I promise its nothin' bad at all."

Mr. Tate regarded him for a moment as if trying to figure out if Stiles was really telling the truth or not. But then seconds later he gave a nod and told him to wait a moment and closed the door. A shout of Malia's name could be heard and after another short wait, the vision of short haired beauty of a Werecoyote was staring right at him with a hint of nervousness in her eyes. "S-Stiles, what… What, why are you here?" God she hoped there wasn't trouble!

Especially after all the recent crap they just got done dealing with! "I'm here to talk with you."

He watched as her eyes widened in fear and he was quick to make sure she understood it wasn't anything bad. He wasn't sure if that lessened the fear but his girl did seem to relax a tiny bit after being told that. "Can I come in?" Stiles asked hesitantly.

Malia nodded and moved out of the way so that he could come inside and the two went to the front room that was thankfully vacant. They stood in the middle of it rather awkwardly and a part of Stiles wished he could just pace back and forth and hated that he couldn't thanks to his leg. "I know, I know I was an ass with you for awhile and I seriously wish I could go back and prevent that from happenin'. I really do. Things just started spiralin' out of control and what happened with Donovan just really didn't help matters any and I was a dick for how I handled that with you. I could definitely understand if you never wanted much to do with me again after all this. You were trying to be there for me in your own way with that and I just threw it in your face… God I'm an asshole and while I hate it like crazy that he touched you like he did, I get why things happened the way they did..."

Before he knew it, Stiles found himself with a slap to the back of the head and then arms wrapping tightly around his body. Something he honestly hadn't expected Malia to even do! "You're a dumbass Sti." Informed the girl after she pulled back enough so that she could directly look him in the eyes."

"Yeah, I really can't refute that." Replied the teenager shamefully.

"Like you said, we were dealing with things that started to spiral out of control. You had your first kill even if you didn't do it directly and that screwed with your head. I more than anyone in the Pack can really relate to that and maybe had I worded things better certain things between us could have been avoided. I don't know, none of us know for certain but the only thing we both know we can do is learn from it and move on. What happened with that asshole wasn't because of what happened with you and me, it was just cause of his Coyote side that he used against me and I seriously wish I had been stronger than to fall for it." But the tricky little bastard had gotten her but good when he knew full well she was at her weakest.

His trip to Hell was highly deserved in her view and hoped the absolute worst for him there. "I don't even know how you could or would even want to be with me again after doing that with him..."

"Cause… I love you 'Lia and that helps me forgive you. Now he'll NEVER have my forgiveness but who cares about him? Not me that's for damn sure as I care more about us. Us and where we go from here."

Malia looked at him in shock after hearing that he loves her. "You, you love me!?" Stiles gave her a soft smile in return.

"Hell yeah I do. I'm just sorry its taken me so long to say it. But I do." God knows a little talk with Lydia the night before helped him see that clearly after a little talk they had after showing up at her place and wondering if she ever gave any thought to the 'what ifs' between the two of them.

And while she had thought about it, she was happy with how things had turned out between the two of them and he realized that he was too for that matter. She also ended up slapping him pretty hard on the back of his head to do something about Malia before he truly lost her for good. Something that honestly scared the ever loving crap out of him after she said it and it hit hard with him. For Malia, hearing that the guy she's in love with feels the exact same way made her so damned happy that it made her want to start yipping in excitement! Even though it probably would have been weird considering she's in human form and all. But she had a feeling Stiles wouldn't have really even minded all that much and her dad probably wouldn't think much on it either now that he thankfully knows and accepts her for what she is. Which has been one Hell of a relief for her to have that secret no longer be a secret from him. "I love you too Sti." She finally told him softly with a wide smile on her lips.

Lips that soon met his and the feeling of his against her's was a really good feeling. One that felt like home even for that matter. The two held one another closely as they kissed with each reveling in the feelings it gave them. Eventually the two allowed their foreheads to connect softly with one another's as they breathed in the other's scent. Happy to be re-united with one another and possibly stronger together after what they'd been through. "Well, guess this means I can't use my shotgun on him." Remarked a male voice and startling the two in the process.

And if it wasn't for Malia's very quick reflexes, her man would have fallen over thanks to his crutches! "No! Absolutely not dad!"

"Yeah, I'm a real big fan of that not happenin'."

Mr. Tate just grinned at the two before walking away, leaving the two teenagers to stare where he had been at before looking at one another and ending up chuckling over the whole thing. "Wanna watch movies?" Suggested the girl a short time later as it was probably the safest activity for the two to be doing with her dad in the house!

Stiles smiled at his girl, glad they had things good between the two of them once more. "I'm down for that. And you know somethin'? I think we need a weekend for just the two of us." Suggested the teenager as he sat down with some ease to the whole thing thanks to Malia helping him out.

A smile came to the Werecoyote's lips over that idea as it was one that she really liked. As it would allow for the two of them to bond even more with one another with little to nothing getting in the way of it. "How about this weekend?" Asked the girl after turning on the Netflix to get a start on what to watch.

Her boyfriend considered that for a moment and then gave a nod. "Yeah, sounds good to me! I mean yeah, we can't exactly go anywhere what with my leg like it is and my jeep completely totaled."

God how that made him want to cry right then and there as he loved that problematic jeep damnit! "Hmm… So we stay in then. I can work with that cause I'll be with you." She told him softly and he smiled at her before leaning in and kissing her softly.

The two cuddled as close as they could due to his leg and held one another's hands as they began to watch their movie and would stay like they were for the rest of the day and night aside from the occasional need to stretch, eat, drink, and use the bathroom. Neither of the two would even care if they were wearing the same clothes to school that following Friday and the Pack would happily smile at seeing the two finally re-united. Lydia would even smugly state that that is why she should always be listened too in a majority of things. Making for Stiles to roll his eyes good naturedly at her in return.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Fear not, this is not a one-shot! I'm hoping to manage five chapters like I did with 'A Weekend Away' but we'll see how things go with this. Hope you guys enjoyed how I handled this!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: And here we are with the little thing that says I own nothing but what you see here! And yay for Calamine spray! Many thanks to those who have so far reviewed, favorited, and followed this story. Youya, are you referring to other fics of mine that are M Rated? As this is T Rated for the time being. But seriously though, thanks for the kind words in your review, definitely made my day when I saw that! Yeah, most aren't for Stalia unfortunately since it interferes with Stydia and Sterek in their eyes. And now, let's roll on!**

* * *

As the Pack watched their Alpha and his Mate leave for their weekend getaway, Malia turned her head slightly to look at her boyfriend with a curious expression on her face. "You think I managed to re-assure him pretty well?" This earned a few snorts of amusement from the others that were present.

Stiles looked at the girl he loves with a little smile on his lips. "Oh yeah, totally. Now if it was me who said that, he'd probably be more worried."

"You think that says something when he can probably trust her more then you?" Asked Isaac curiously and earning himself a little glare from Stiles for it.

He couldn't help but grin a little as he knew it would bug the other teenager! "Seriously! You leave with Argent for awhile and you're still not that helpful!"

Isaac simply shrugged at him. "Hey, what can I say? Its a gift man."

"You should probably look into returning it for something better."

As the two began to bicker more and more, the more newer additions to the Pack known as Tracy, Josh, Corey, and Hayden were looking at the two bickering males and wondering how is it these people were able to defeat some very serious threats in the form of the Dread Doctors and The Beast! Ethan, noticing their looks leaned in and began to speak. "It takes time but you get used to it."

"I'm not sure I want to get to used to it." Muttered Tracy in reply as she didn't want to catch their crazy!

Ethan merely grinned in amusement at her but said nothing else. "Don't worry sweetie, these two tend to be like this with one another a lot of the time." Cut in Lydia re-assuringly. Well, as re-assuring as you can be in a moment like this!

"Unresolved sexual tension?" Asked Josh in curious innocence.

It took everything Lydia had not to break out into laughter, though the same couldn't be said for Ethan and Jackson as the two began to laugh their heads off! Malia however was glaring at the boy and he gulped when he noticed it. "S-s-sorry! I didn't mean anything by it!"

This did nothing to deter her unfortunately and Tracy couldn't help but be amused by that. "R-remind me to never get on your bad side." Said Josh seconds later nervously.

"I don't know, I kinda would like to see that." Replied Tracy with a little grin on her lips and getting a betrayed look from Josh for it!

Mason then chose to lean in to Corey and whisper to him. "You sure you wanna be in this Pack? It takes a special kind of crazy to be part of it."

Liam chuckled over that one thanks to his hearing. Corey looked at his boyfriend with a fond look on his face. "You're in it Mace, so I'm in it." Hearing that warmed the other boy's heart considerably.

"For the record, there is NO unresolved sexual tension between us. As it is, I'd like to think I have better taste." Informed Isaac to the group and making for Stiles to gape unhappily at him!

"Are you sayin' I'm not that attractive!?"

"Nope." Replied the teenager with a grin.

Flailing about occurred after that as Stiles tried to come up with a suitable response to that while everyone else just looked on in amusement. "Really good to know that some things just never change." Remarked Jackson as he watched the scene in amusement.

Cora, who'd been quiet for the majority of the whole thing could only nod in agreement. She'd chosen to stick around while her brother and Braeden looked into something a few hours away, though she was of the opinion the two just wanted some alone time with one another. "Don't worry Sti, I think you're attractive." Offered up Malia and getting a happy smile from her guy.

"See! My girlfriend thinks I am!"

"Well, as your girlfriend she is obligated to think so." Threw in Lydia.

"Ooh, burn!" Chuckled Hayden and actually managing to get the Redhead to fist bump her!

As Stiles glowered at Lydia who merely smiled at him in response, the Sheriff along with Ken Yukimura walked up to the group. "Well, I see you kids are having a lot of fun." Remarked the teacher happily.

"The most fun ever." Came the slightly sarcastic reply from a certain former Kanima.

The Sheriff, choosing to ignore the sarcasm in the Whittemore boy's voice pressed on. "Well, I've got an idea that I imagine you guys will see as even more fun."

"And it'll prove to be quite beneficial as well." Added Ken seconds later.

The group of teens looked at one another for a brief moment before looking back at the two adults and Isaac was the first to speak up. "What is it exactly?"

"Yeah Daddy-O, as keep in mind I can't do much what with my broken leg and all. Plus, me and 'Lia have some intentions of spending a lot of alone time together."

"Hey, whatever you two are planning to get up too behind closed doors is whatever you two get up too. The less I know the better."

As Stiles tried to come up with a response to that while Malia merely rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's dad, the man pressed on. "As some of you guys know, there's been a few repairs that's been needing made around the McCall house. Not to mention a few replacements considering the fight Malia had with her uhh… Mother, a few weeks back."

Only those not in the know looked away uncomfortably at the reminder of the struggles Scott and his mom were continually facing when it came to house repairs. Neither of the two had been willing to ask for help as both didn't want to be seen as a burden in some way. "What'd you have in mind?" Asked Malia finally as she did feel responsible for the damage that had been done in the house!

The two men looked at one another before looking at her and the others and it'd be Ken who would speak up first. "Using funds put together between myself, the Sheriff, Mr. Argent, Deputy Parrish, and your father Mr. Tate, we would like to spend this weekend using said funds to fix up the house and replace anything that needs it. Melissa has no idea we intend to do this as my wife and Lydia's mother are taking her out for a girl's weekend. One that Derek and Braeden are helping set up as we speak."

 _Wow, never thought my brother would be wiling to do something like that._ Thought a surprised Cora.

Silence reigned for a short period of time as the teens thought that over. "I'm in." Spoke up Isaac firmly as it would in his view help payback the kindness Scott and his mother gave him when they allowed him to stay with them.

The others were quick to jump in as well, though Stiles couldn't help but feel surprised that Jackson was getting in on it! "What? I'm not a complete douche." Informed the short haired teenager defensively after seeing that look.

Ken and the Sheriff however were quite proud of the kids for agreeing to do this. And instead of saying something in response to Jackson, Stiles instead gave a look to Malia that asked her if she was sure about doing this and she gave a small nod to show that she was. Making him nod in understanding as it didn't actually mean there was any canceling that was needed on their plans. "So, when do we start?" Corey asked curiously.

"And again, keep in mind I may not be able to help much cause of my leg."

"We begin now Mr. Bryant, we begin now." Informed Ken with a nod.

The group then began to go over who would be doing what and as they did so, Mr. Tate and Jordan Parrish pulled up in Tate's truck with wood sticking out of the back. Jackson, Malia, Tracy, Isaac, and Josh helped the two men unload the truck of its contents and it'd be thanks to Mr. Tate that Malia would begin to have a love for carpentry once he showed her a few things. The group spent around four hours working on the house and going to various shops for ideal furniture for the place as well before they eventually went their own ways for the night. Stiles' dad would be covering a night shift for the night, allowing for the teen and his girlfriend to have the place to themselves. Stiles could honestly admit it was slightly frustrating to not be able to help out more thanks to his leg but Malia was quick to assure him it was okay. It helped her argument that she was doing some interesting things to his neck that kept him from arguing too much on the subject.

And while they didn't get too active in the bedroom, the work from earlier and some of their activies did help lure the two lovebirds to a peaceful sleep in one another's arms. Ready for whatever to happen next. Though a part of Malia couldn't wait to do some more carpentry!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hope you guys enjoyed this! And true story, a little Arrow one-shot I started about a month or two ago and finally finished tonight I accidentally deleted without thinking too much on it. Slightly upset about that but hopefully I can manage to re-write it again. And possibly make better then the original. R and R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: And now we roll on with more of this here little fic! And as always, I own nothing but what you see here! This chapter is gonna turn this story from T to M just to warn folks.**

* * *

In the bedroom of one Stiles Stilinski was a rather interesting sight to behold. One that was rather hot for that matter if they were into voyeurism and Malia Tate didn't catch you doing it. The rather beautiful Werecoyote had woken up a bit early and naturally long before her man was likely to wake up and noticed a certain reaction he was having. Getting a naughty little idea in her head as it would be a fun way to wake him up. She had pulled back the covers and quickly started to pump him before licking the tip of his shaft, followed by engulfing him entirely in her mouth. Giving Stiles a blowjob was probably one of Malia's more favorite sexual activities to do with him cause it practically made him putty that was under her control. Though likewise could be said the same for her anytime he fingered and ate her out. As she got more into it, Malia realized she had missed doing this sort of thing with him and it gave her yet another reason to feel hate towards the Dread Doctors and that prick Theo. And as she continued to suck on her man, moaning could be heard from him that pleased the girl as it meant her little idea was waking him up!

"You are so naughty." Mumbled the boy as he opened his eyes to view his girlfriend's bobbing head on his shaft.

The rather smoaky look she gave him turned him on even further with a moan. "If… If you're gonna do that babe, maybe you should let me return the favor at the same time." Suggested the boy with a grin and getting a growl from Malia in return.

She quickly shifted positions so that he could eat her out while she continued to suck on him. Even growling again when he slapped her ass a few times while he started to satisfy her. Malia even grinded on his face while he ate her out as she knew he liked it when she did that after a little accidental discovery on their part some time ago when he got rather enthusiastic in giving her oral pleasure. Their moans filled the air and it wasn't long before she grabbed a condom from the drawer near Stiles' bed and put it on his shaft and quickly filled hersel with him with her eyes closing in pleasure from the sensation of him inside her. Stiles' hands quickly traveled to her breasts and squeezed them as she started to grind on him and he was feeling rather happy his dad wasn't there or else they wouldn't be doing this. "Ohh fuck Stiles..." Breathed out the girl as she rode him.

A part of her really looked forward to when his leg was fully healed as he would be able to take her from behind and the idea of it spurred her on further to increase her pace on him while he occasionally thrusted upwards. Leaning down as her red ass from him slapping it bobbed up and down, they shared tongue with one another before she raised up a little to allow him to suck on her hardened nipples. Their more primal sides were also strongly wishing that there was no condom involved as they wanted to feel complete with one another without a condom in the way but as Deaton had unfortunately explained, birth control did not work on the Supernatural and so far nothing had been found that would work suitably. And as much as they wanted to feel like they did at Eichen, they also weren't wanting to bring in a new life to the world just yet.

As she rode him fast and hard, she started feel her orgasm coming on and when it came, she screamed loudly in pleasure as she came on his shaft and then fell limp on to her boyfriend's body as her own body shivered in pleasure as both breathed heavily with him still inside her. "Damn babe…" Muttered Stiles breathlessly.

Kissing lightly on him as her breathing calmed down somewhat, Malia then looked into her man's eyes who looked back into her's. Both could see the love and desire in one another's eyes, making the both of them feel grateful for having one another in their lives and that things were thankfully good again between the two of them. "I love you baby." Malia told him softly as she pecked him lightly on the lips.

"Love you too 'Lia." Replied the teen just as softly while kissing her back.

The two remained as they were for a little while longer until a buzzing from one of their phones was heard, making for Malia to reach over for her's and enjoying the slight sensation of her skin rubbing against Stiles'. "Lydia." She told him.

"Oh, what's she want?"

"For us to be at Scott's in about an hour with donuts."

Stiles couldn't help but grin over that one. "Never pictured her as the type to help out a stereotype with law enforcement." She must really like Parrish!

Of course if she was also aiding his dad in eating a bit unhealthily, words would be had! Malia just shrugged in response after typing out a text and then putting her phone up and laying back down on him comfortably as he wrapped his arms tightly around her once again. "Donuts are good. Add coffee and its pure Heaven."

A chuckle escaped Stiles as she spoke reverently over those two things. Donuts and coffee had actually been something his dad had introduced her too awhile back and she'd been instantly hooked ever since. "But I don't wanna move." Pouted the girl and making Stiles chuckle again.

"Well I'm certainly not complainin' about you bein' on me babe."

Malia smiled into his skin and they stayed as they were for roughly thirty minutes until one of the phones buzzed again, making for Malia to groan in slight annoyance and reach for it and finding that it was Stiles' phone that a text from Liam asking where the heck they were! _Buddy, you'll learn when you're older. Sent at 12:35 PM_

 _Yer only liike two years older den me! N… I kinda already kno bout dat sort of thing. Sent at 12:36 PM_

Well that certainly surprised Stiles! "Huh, clearly Scott never gave Liam the birds and the bees talk." Joked the teenager and getting a look from Malia over it.

"He's been mating?"

"Yep."

"Is he being careful at least?"

"I'm not sure that's a conversation I want to have with him babe." Though Scott having it with Liam was amusing as Hell!

Malia shrugged against him. "Well so long as he's not having pups then."

Snorting into her skin before sucking on it, earning a small moan from his girl. He continued on that bit of action with her even moving about down below and making for a little more moaning. Unfortunately for them, Liam texted Stiles again much to their annoyance! _Come on already! Tracy is givin' me look dat is creepin' me out! Sent at 12:44 PM_

Grumbling to themselves, Stiles sent a text telling the young Beta to calm down and that Tracy was probably just messing with him cause she could. "A definite rain check babe." Muttered Malia as she got off of her boyfriend and immensely disliked the lack of him against her and inside her.

"Hell yeah." Came the agreement and with a little help he was up as well and the two even showered together.

Which would make them even later much to the annoyance of a few of their friends! Though the large amount of donuts they brought helped out somewhat! "Dude, what the Hell took you two so long?" Questioned Jackson as he came up to the two.

They shared a look between them that was filled with love and the former Kanima wanted to fake gag over it. "Wait, never mind. I really don't wanna know."

"You sure man? I mean I don't mind sharin' details and I doubt 'Lia minds either."

"NO! I'm good!" Assured the short haired teenager hurriedly as he walked away and making Stiles grin deviously.

Malia rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's antics before giving him a kiss that instantly left the two wanting to spend a little while longer on the action. "Alright you two, save that for the bedroom as its time to focus on some work here." Spoke up Lydia sternly.

Causing the two lovers to look at her with matching glares that she ony smiled back at in return. "You two do your Pack a great service in delivering the donuts." Came the serious and solemn tone of one Jordan Parrish as he walked by munching on a donut.

"WOULD YOU STOP FREAKIN' ME OUT ALREADY!?" Screamed out Liam by the porch where he and a grinning Tracy were.

Hayden could be seen rolling her eyes over that. "I could but where's the fun in that?" Questioned the Chimera Kanima teasingly.

"I mean damn… For such a little guy you somehow manage to make Hayden's head want to explode in a really good way."

"HAYDEN!" Exclaimed the Beta in absolute horror and causing several there to burst into laughter while Hayden herself looked rather sheepish while blushing.

"Alright everyone, time to get to work as daylight is burnin'!" Yelled out Mr. Tate as he came out of the house with two toolboxes.

Something that made Malia's eyes light up in eagerness and had her running to her dad to grab one of the toolboxes. Her dad grinned at her as she did so while Hayden gave an apology to Liam while Tracy just cackled like a maniac. Making for Isaac, Josh, and Corey to want to keep their distance from her!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Annnd I think that's a good place to end this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer: And boom came chapter 4! And as always, I own nothing. Now let's roll on!**

* * *

A little while later saw Malia and her dad at the local hardware store to grab a few things that was needed along with Liam being with them as he was ready to get as far from Tracy as possible for the time being. Something that had caused an endless amount of amusement in several people much to the boy's dislike! Stiles had stayed at the McCall home since there wasn't enough room in Mr. Tate's truck for him and the idea of climbing into the back didn't have any appeal since it would have been an utter pain in the ass thanks to how his leg is. Mr. Tate was actually a bit happy about this as he wanted a chance to talk with his little girl alone with nobody else around. Well, aside from Liam anyway but whatever. As the father and daughter went through an aisle to pick up a few needed items and giving Malia more learning when it came to learning how to fix a house, Mr. Tate decided to speak up. "So..."

He felt like kicking himself for starting off like that but the deed was done. And he was rewarded when Malia looked at him curiously. "Yeah dad?"

"You and Stiles back together now?" The man was treated to a smile that made him want to melt on the inside.

"We definitely are."

"You sure that's a good idea sweetie? Cause I know things seemed off for the two of you for awhile."

"I'm sure its a really great idea. He makes me happy and loved just like I make him happy and loved. We understand each other in ways no one else really can. And without Theo and the Dread Doctors causin' us problems we've been able to re-connect and grow stronger from all the crap we had to deal with."

Mr. Tate listened patiently as his baby girl talked and couldn't help but be wowed by how passionate his daughter was being. Though he couldn't help but feel hanged up by one thing in particular! "Love? Did I hear that right?" This earned him a look from his daughter and he stared right back.

"That's what you pick up from all that?"

"Well, yeah. You two are young after all and the idea of my little girl being in love with some boy isn't something I like too much." Groused the man and making his daughter roll her eyes at him.

Something he honestly never thought he would see considering how serious she could be! "Young we might be, but older in mind thanks to our experiences dad." Replied the girl matter of factly and making him frown at the ugly reminder.

A sigh escaped him and he felt his daughter's hand on his and he felt comforted by that as she squeezed it gently. "Being in love with him is somethin' I'm more sure of then anything else. He's it for me." Said the girl softly.

"That's a bold statement sweetie, especially at your age."

"Well, if you want, blame the Coyote as that's how I know for a fact with him." Replied the girl bluntly and feeling happy yet again about the fact she could freely talk about this sort of stuff with her dad.

"Right, I'll keep that in mind. So this means I can't go after him with one of my guns then?" Asked the man semi-seriously.

Malia grinned in amusement at her dad's one track mind when it came to his guns and boys where she was concerned. "Nope. I can't have you scaring him off!"

"Aww come on, at least let me do it once!"

"I'll think about it." And if her father had a little moment of excitement over that? She wasn't gonna gonna say anything about it.

Liam then chose to show up. "So uhh… We don't hafta to go right back to Scott's house after this right?"

Mr. Tate regarded him for a moment before speaking. "You'll be just fine kid, I promise."

"No, I won't! She freaks me out man!"

"And yet you've gone up against Bone people, Cat ladies, Assassins, and other various things." Responded the man dryly. Oh how he loved being in the know!

Liam looked a bit sheepish then. "Yeah… But none of them were Tracy."

"Liam, I'm sure Hayden will be more than willing to defend you." Malia told him teasingly.

The young Beta began to sputter before walking off in a huff while lowly muttering that the two just didn't understand! Father and daughter looked at one another and smiled in amusement before moving on. And as the three loaded up their stuff in the back of the truck some time later, a crashing of thunder and a faint roar could be heard, making for Mr. Tate to be a bit startled. "What the Hell!?" There wasn't even supposed to be any rains coming in the following days!

Malia however had a fairly good idea of what that was about but chose to stay quiet on the matter. Liam tried hard not to even think about what that was and thankfully was distracted by a text from Hayden. "Hey guys, Hayden said the others asked if we could pick up a few pizzas on the way back."

"Sure, sounds good to me. I'm hungry anyway."

Liam cheered happily and let his girlfriend know the good news and then got a little idea in his head. "Sorry Malia, but I don't think we're gonna be havin' any Deer pizza." The boy told the girl jokingly.

He got a glare from the girl that only made him grin. "One day this'll be a thing damnit!" Groused the girl as sh climbed into the passenger seat and making the other two chuckle at her.

Once the pizzas were gotten, the trio headed back to the McCall home and were greeted by loud cheers from the rest of the Pack. "It has SERIOUSLY been too long since I had _real_ pizza." Muttered Jackson between bites as the stuff back in London had just been way too diferent compared to the American variety!

"I can relate to that, the stuff in Paris just didn't taste right." Commiserated Isaac from his spot on the porch nearby.

"It is often the case that some things truly are better in one's home and it can also be the case that the opposite can be quite true when far from home." Remarked Ken thoughtfully as he sipped on his soda and getting a few nods in agreement.

After the Pack finished eating and Ken waxed a bit more philosophy, something that Mason, Ethan, Tracy, and Jackson got involved with as well. And later when night had settled and only one or two things still needed working on that could wait til the next day, everyone went home or on to work in the Sheriff's case. Allowing for Stiles and Malia to be intimate with one another after a careful shower together along with her sharing what she and her dad had talked about while at the hardware store.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: And bingo was his name-o!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here! And many thanks to guest reviewer Ana for her kind words! And Hell yeah about Stalia as they are 4 Life as I am more than happy to keep on writing about them!**

* * *

For once, Stiles 'Not My Real First Name' Stilinski was awake before his girlfriend was and he found he liked it. As he could just lay there with her body pressed into his back and listen to her breathing and cute little soft snores as she sleeped on. It was a moment Stiles liked and a part of him wanted to experience it more often with the girl he loves. Her talk with her dad had actually bothered him and he wanted to find a way to be on the same page as the man as he truly wanted to spend his life however long life allowed him to with Malia and not have any kind of issues with her dad. The teenager wasn't sure what he could do to make things better but he knew he would come up with something eventually. Stiles was soon drawn out of his thoughts when he felt a squeeze from Malia's hand on his shaft after it had found its way there during the night as it sometimes liked to do. Looking back, he could tell his girl was still asleep and a little idea popped into his head that had him grinning. Reaching back, he slid a hand of his own between their naked bodies and between her legs.

Something that proved to be a challenge as he got a finger into her core as it was also a bit uncomfortable cosnidering their positions but he thought it was worth it. As he started to finger her, a light moan could be heard from Malia and he even grunted when he felt her hand squeeze him a little harder. The more he fingered her and the wetter she became, the more her moans came as well. "Ooh… Stiles… Really shouldn't be ooh… Doing that..." Murmured the girl through her moans as she awoke to her lover's skilled fingers pleasing her.

Grinning to himself as he felt her lips on his skin, he asked just why he shouldn't since she was clearly enjoying it. "Cause… Mmm… Your dad is, ohhh right there. Is fuck! Is here! And not, and not just him." Moaned the girl as started to pump his shaft despite the fact she knew his dad was up and about downstairs.

Along with Parrish and Kira's father. Stiles closed his eyes at the feel of what his girl was doing to him and he hated yet again that he couldn't just immediately pounce her and have his way with her until she decided it was more fun to have her way with him thanks to his bad leg. "Who, who else is here baby?"

"P-Parrish and, oh God… And Ki-Kira's d-dad." Gasped out the girl as she nibbled on his skin.

Now normally, Stiles wouldn't dare try and have sex in the house if his dad or anyone else was there but he was feeling bold and rather horny. "Hmm… I think we should do it anyway." Smirked the teenager as he continued to finger her increasingly wet core.

Malia let out a loud gasp as not only was what he was doing felt so damned good but the idea of the two of them having sex while his dad and two others were strangely felt like a really fun idea. With a growl Stiles found sexy, Malia rolled on top of him and quickly placed a condom on his shaft, not even caring at that point about anything but the two of them and the feeling of her man inside her. Sliding onto him, Malia let out a pleased moan as he started to play with her nipples and soon started to ride him good and hard. As they did so and grew quite loud, the three men downstairs gaped in shock over what was going on. "Oh that kid of mine." Groused Stilinski as he rubbed his face.

"Good thing Mr. Tate isn't here as he would probably get his gun." Commented Parrish.

Something the good Sheriff thought was appealing! "I think it best we continue this discussion elsewhere." Suggested Ken.

Now normally he was a bit on the open minded side but even he didn't want to hear two teenagers having sex! The other two agreed and the trio quickly got the Hell out of dodge, but not before hearing one last thing. "OHH FUCK, STILES!"

"I may never be able to look my son in the eye again." Groused the Sheriff as they left.

A little while later at the McCall house after some post sex cuddling and a careful shower would see Malia putting on the final touches of new found passion for Carpentry on a new coffee table she had ended up building herself from various pieces of material. The newly made coffee table was red in color and wide and large enough to fit plenty of glasses and even a few plates on it as well. And on one side of the table that anyone could see was the phrase 'Pack Is Family' that Malia was just finishing putting on. Learning she had a knack for Carpentry with her dad had been a really fun bonding moment for her and her dad and after some tips from him and some she found online, she found herself really wanting to especially make this coffee table for Scott and his mom. An impressed whistling noise came from behind her and looking to see who it was quickly revealed Tracy. "Damn girl, skill like that could make you some good money."

"Does that mean I wouldn't have to work and I could just live off her?" Wondered Stiles with a finger on his chin as if he were in thought over that.

"Ahah! The real reason you were after me for so long has been uncovered." Spoke Lydia with a satisfied smirk on her lips.

"Ohh man, you're in trouble now!" Exclaimed Josh.

"I always knew the truth and to finally hear it is so… Invigorating." Added Isaac from his spot near the front door as he leaned up against the opening.

Stiles gaped on in shock as he tried and failed to come up with a good defense. Sparking laughter to erupt from those in the living room with him. Malia got up with a smile on her lips and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend and kissed him on the cheek. "One day you'll be old and unable to do much on your own and if someone's gotta help support you with lots of money, then I will be more than willing to do it."

The look he gave her sparked even more laughter and the adults outside, including Dr. Geyer smiled happily at hearing the carefree sound of laughter. "The fact they can still laugh despite what they've all been through is amazing." Geyer said with emotion in his voice.

Though the man still felt like he needed to talk with Scott as he'd been putting it off for some time now. His wife was still having trouble adapting to the new reality of things and he was worried about the potential problems it could cause between Liam and his mother. Sure, he had issues with the whole thing too but he knew the last thing his boy needed was that on his mind. Hell, as a man of color he knew what it was like to face problems just cause of the color of your skin. And considering how Man had trouble accepting the unknown, should the existence of the Supernatural ever be fully revealed, things would probably be on the same level of hate if not more so for his son and others. The talk he wanted to have with Scott was something he could only hope would help settle things in his mind and help ease his wife into accepting things more. Geyer was drawn from his thoughts when he heard Andrew Tate speaking. "Huh? I'm sorry, what you were you saying?"

"I said the kids have good heads on their shoulders. Not to mention good influences like us."

"Oh. Yeah, you're… You're absolutely right." Admitted the doctor and found he was truly glad for that.

"Scott couldn't have found a better bunch of friends to have by his side." Added the Sheriff.

"And my daughter as well." Threw in a pleased Ken.

The men continued to talk amongst themselves while the kids did the same as they all finished up what they were doing. Eventually, Geyer had to leave for a shift at the hospital even though he really wanted to stick around. The group would stick around after straightening up things for later removal and would get to even witness Melissa's reaction to their work on her's and Scott's house. Earning them many hugs from the tearfully happy mother and nurse. She also would mock glare at the women and promised to have words with Derek and Braeden later. "But seriously… What you have all done for me and Scott, its… More than I can ever repay you all for."

Stilinski stepped up to her with a kind look on his face as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Melissa, you don't ever have to repay us. We wanted to do this cause the two of you deserved it more then anybody else I know." The man quickly found himself being hugged by the tearful woman and he returned it as well.

A little later on after Melissa composed herself and witnessed the sight of Natalie Martin making her long time friend blush heavily, would see the return of Scott and Kira around 9. The kids would be the first to greet them with Lydia explaining what was going on. Between that and the fact Stiles and Malia also clearly had themselves a great weekend made Scott and Kira all kinds of happy and really touched in Scott's case. The fact Malia had found herself a passion for Carpentry made Kira quite happy for her friend too. Tracy being so willing to joke like she did pleased the two lovers as well as it meant she was starting to feel more at home with them. And when the Sheriff made a remark about noise complaints related to loud roaring and thunder, the group would have a good laugh over Scott and Kira's reactions. After they all moved inside the house and witnessed Scott's reaction to things, especially Malia's work. The young Alpha would even hug the girl in thanks, something that would surprise her as she defiinetely didn't think something like that would happen.

Kira would even hug her next. "Great work." Whispered the girl into her friend's ear while they hugged.

After the two pulled apart, Stiles decided to mess with the two a little. "So, with all the roarin' and thunderin' we heard this weekend, can we expect a baby now? I totally claim Godfather status by the way."

"What!? I'm his first Beta so I should be Godfather!" Protested Liam hotly.

Kira groaned and hid her face in Scott's chest as the two started to bicker. "Umm, technically I'm kind of his first Beta." Isaac said with his arms crossed and a grin on his face.

"You are not helping!" Yelled Stiles and thus bringing isaac into the argument and making it a three way one.

Scott facepalmed himself while Lydia rolled her eyes. "Boys."

"You got that right." Agreed Hayden with a shake of the head.

The three arguing boys looked at the two with insulted looks on their faces. "HEY!" Exclaimed the three soon after much to the amusement of everyone else.

"For the record, there is no baby. Not yet. But one day? One day there will be." Declared Scott and making Kira look up at him and smile happily at him.

Even reaching up to kiss on his crooked jawline that she loved so much. "That better be when you're both 30!" Melissa told the two firmly and making everyone laugh.

Things soon died down and everyone soon went on their way home. Though not before Scott, Stiles, Malia, and Kira shared hugs with one another before the two left Scott's. Once Stiles and Malia made it to his house and to his room, he stared into the eyes of the girl he loves as he placed his hands on her sides while her hands rubbed on his arms. "I love you Malia." Declared the boy softly.

Smiling happily at him, Malia happily and just as softly told him the same. "I love you too Stiles."

Smiling at her, he leaned in and kissed her and was rewarded soon after with her kissing him back. Their kissing became quite passionate between the two and they would continue to do so as they laid in bed with her laying on top of him. Both knew they could take it further but at the same time they knew it didn't have to go that far. Not to mention the Sheriff being in the house being a factor as well! The young lovers soon fell asleep wrapped in the other's arms, happy as can be that things were truly good between the two of them and quite willing to kick the absolute crap out of anybody who tried to screw with their happiness.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: And that concludes this story! Thanks to all who came along for the journey and I hope you enjoyed the ending!**


End file.
